


A Reason to Live

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, I’ll die for junpei and Makoto‘s friendship dynamic, Look I just wanted to write about a different way that Makoto could die, love these two boys widbwidjwud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Junpei tries to get through to Chidori, Makoto thinks to himself. In the blink of an eye he’s by their side when Strega interferes.Based off a conversation I had with my friend “what if Junpei wasn’t the one shot”
Relationships: Iori Junpei & Yuuki Makoto, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Reason to Live

Makoto narrowed his eyes and slowly held the evoker up to the side of his head. In front of him was Chidori, a member of Strega, and Junpei’s...something. He wasn’t really sure what they were to each other, all he knew was that she was currently trying to murder them all. He didn’t fear death, but this whole fighting thing was starting to become a pain in his ass. He didn’t even really know these people, he didn’t want to give himself a chance to get to know them. All he needed to know was that they all strive for the same goal, and they’ll have to be acquainted until they finish their mission. Makoto went to pull the trigger when an arm flung before him, a silent way of telling him to stop.

“It’s no use,” Makoto made a small surprised grunt, and moved his eyes to the figure. Junpei sighed. “I can’t stand here and watch this.” 

Makoto allowed one of his eyebrows to raise in confusion. Of course Junpei would try to negotiate with the enemy, he had that kind of heart. He was going to get himself killed one day. “Junpei?” It was pointless to be surprised about this, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but let the name slip from his mouth. Junpei had to know this was suicide...right?

Junpei gave him a side glance, like Makoto had, and nodded. “Please, let me handle this...by myself.” He sounded serious, just as Makoto expected. He was truly a madman.

There were many shocked gasps and warnings, like ‘it’s too dangerous’ and ‘do you want to get yourself killed?’, shit like that. Makoto’s inner self scoffed. If Junpei wanted to play negotiator, they should just let him. If he gets killed, it’s not like anything big would happen. People die every day. So why did Makoto feel worried? Why did he want to join in on their pointless attempts to have him back off? He shook his head, he shouldn’t care. He had to stop himself from getting attached. If he let himself, and Junpei died here, it’d sink Makoto deeper into his silent depression.

Junpei gave a frustrated grunt. “You think I’d let myself die? And make Chidori a murderer?!” He shook his head, outraged by the very idea. “Like hell!”

Chidori stood in front of him, her eyes blank. Her face was neutral, in a way that Makoto knew all too well. Her voice didn’t waver when she asked him; “What do you want?”

Junpei slowly and cautiously stalked his way closer to the woman in question. “Chidori, just stop! You don’t want to do this.” From the way he walked, it was clear that even he was unsure if she’d kill him or not. And yet Makoto watched. “Why should the two of us fight? It’s wrong!”

Chidori frowned. “It’s not wrong!” She shook her head, her red hair wavering over her white dress. “Because this isn’t where I belong! I’ve known that from the very start!” She called her persona, Medea, and blasted a fiery flame straight at Junpei. Junpei seemed ready, as he called Hermes in time to block the shot, being resistant to fire attacks.

Yukari screamed Junpei’s name, starting to run to join the fight. Akihiko stuck his arm in front of her, stopping her from going further. After a questioning glance from both her and Mitsuru, Akihiko spoke up. “I know he’s an idiot,” he sighed. “But he’s a man. At least let him try and convince her!”

“Senpai…” Makoto narrowed his eyes on the white haired man, and began to think. What does it mean to be ‘a man’? Was risking your life being ‘a man’? If so, Junpei was risking his life for a stupid reason. Did he want to prove he could be a hero? That he could take Makoto’s place as leader? Was it love? Or was he just stupid? He wouldn’t be surprised at all if each and every one was his reason.

Chidori, behind another flame from her persona, screamed. “Why?! Why won’t you attack?” She threw Medea at him again. “You should just kill me!”

Makoto felt even more confused. He hadn’t realized until she pointed it out that Junpei hadn’t been attacking, only shielding himself. Wow, he really was an idiot. She was right, it would be way easier just to kill her. Love, however, was just something Makoto didn’t understand. The blue haired boy only snapped back from his thoughts as Junpei was almost knocked off his feet by a gust of wind. “Junpei!” Why did he care? He shouldn’t care. He repeated these words.

“I could never kill you,” Junpei held his arm with a clenched fist, his voice had an edge. He was hurt, that much was obvious. And yet he still kept going. The way Junpei’s mind worked was also something he would never understand.

“Why not?” Their personas continued to rage above them. Medea striking at Hermes continuously as The Magician’s persona only held his own by blocking. “I’m not afraid to die.” Her voice dropped, she was no longer yelling over the explosions of fire that had come to decrease. “Death isn’t what I fear.” As she paused, Junpei began to stumble towards her again. “What I’m afraid of...what I fear most is...growing attached to something. I’m afraid of growing attached to something and losing it.”

That caught Makoto’s attention. He wasn’t really focused on her evil redemption dialogue as to why she was doing what she was doing, or her backstory. He didn’t care what she had to say until those words escaped. It was a major case of deja vu. He knew he had been saying those exact same things internally this entire damn time. To think that he wasn’t alone in that regard actually shook him. He now could relate to someone. He just wished he had someone as stubborn as Junpei to be his rock in life.

He shook the thoughts as he realized she continued, and decided to actually listen to what she had to say. “Be it to things, or my own life, or anything else…” Even as she turned away, Junpei continued on his walk towards the girl. Makoto was almost envious of the fact that she had someone care about her. “That’s why we need to live and enjoy ourselves only in the present moment!” She called Medea down from the sky to face Junpei. “And yet you, Junpei...you came and gave me all this pain that I didn’t need!”

She continued to throw fire at him, yet this time they seemed more like warning shots. They were clearly missing him on purpose, but even so, Junpei didn’t flinch. He seemed to know that she had no intentions of hurting him. Even so, Makoto made sure he was always at least a bit close by, just in case he lit on fire or something. Damn it Junpei, you’re causing both Chidori and myself unnecessary pain! “Chidori,” Oh right, Junpei was talking.

“When you’re with me, Junpei,” She started. “I start fearing all these things that I didn’t fear before. Now I’m afraid of loss…” Ironic cause she’s, I don’t know, close to killing him. Makoto wanted to voice that, but stood frozen at what was happening. He might actually be able to convince her, she was slowly showing herself to them, something Makoto couldn’t dream of doing. “The truth is, I’m even afraid of dying.” Also ironic, not as if she had asked him to kill her a minute ago or anything. They’re both dumb, maybe it’s meant to be. 

Junpei drew closer, and her voice and attacks grew softer. “And...I’m afraid of the moment our time together will come to an end.” Her persona vanished, and they were now face to face. “That’s why I…”

Junpei wrapped his arms around the vulnerable girl, and she let him, though still stiff. “I’m sorry I made you feel afraid. But it’s the same for me...I’m scared of losing you too...nothing scares me more than the thought of not being able to be with you anymore. That’s why...that’s why we should be together, don’t you think?” 

Tears were now streaming down her face, and she almost looked like she wanted to melt into his touch. She still stayed stiff. “Because we’re both scared to be alone. We care for each other, and don’t want to lose each other.” She finally gave into the hug, and he smiled. “Chidori...”

“That’s right...” Makoto rolled his eyes, this was so cliche, he almost gagged. It was like one of those movies, where they both reunite and say this shit, just before one of them...dies...

Makoto heard a slight rustle from one of the pillars next to the two of them. Holy shit, I’m going to be right. He shook his head. No. Chidori found her happiness, and has a reason to fear death. She wanted to live, and they both feared losing one another. Makoto started to run as fast as he could, and his eyes widened as the gun behind the pillar was raised.

It was as if it was in slow motion, the way the bullet fired, but the sound rang out so it was halfway to them when it finally made noise. It was going to literally stab Junpei in the back. I can’t let them die, not after they found home in one another. “Junpei!” He screamed, and they both turned to him. Makoto cringed as the bullet pierced skin.

He was just glad it was his own, and not either of them.

“Makoto?!” Junpei gasped as the sound of the bullet finally reached his ears. He slowly checked both himself and Chidori, and the slow realization of what happened finally hit him.

“Yuki-kun!”

“Makoto-san!”

He drowned out all of their screaming. It didn’t matter. They weren’t worried about him, they were just shocked. He made it his role not to make friends, and he would continue that.

“It’s a shame,” Takaya stepped behind where he was hiding, the gun still smoking from firing it. “To think you’d throw your life away for someone so meaningless.”

Makoto gripped the right side of his chest, feeling the warm red liquid that was now staining both his clothes and now his hand. He gasped for air. “Go...to...hell...” With whatever strength he had, he ripped out his evoker, pressing it to the side of his head. “My life...is expendable,...and if you think...after almost an hour of convincing,...I’m going to let that go to waste,...you’re going to really piss me off.” He started to pull the trigger. “Or...ph...” His words started to drown out again.

Takaya shook his head. “Why the hell aren’t you scared?! EVERYONE is scared of dying! Your little group of friends here are trying to make sure that the dark hour doesn’t kill people, shouldn’t you be afraid?!”

Makoto half chuckled, half coughed the taste of metal as blood made its way into his mouth. “I don’t have friends. I’m only in this group because they asked, I don’t give a shit about this world, and I sure as hell don’t fear death.” He turned to Junpei and gave him the last thing he expected...a smile. “But I know two people in love who are, and I’m not going to let you waste their lives.”

Jin narrowed his eyes before turning to Takaya. “This kid is insane. He took a bullet straight to the chest. He’s not going to go down that easily, and he’s definitely dangerous. You remember the last fight!” Takaya grunted, and he continued. “We can’t fight them...not now...it’d be a waste of our time.” 

Takaya finally sighed, and nodded. The two of them making their way out. Akihiko ran forward. “You assholes!” He raised his evoker, but they were gone before he had the chance to stop them.

Aigis ran her way to Makoto’s side. “Makoto-san!” She shouted, looking at his chest, and placing her robotic hand on the wound. He flinched at the contact.

Makoto grunted, annoyed, and held his head, before abruptly losing his balance. Junpei quickly caught him, and settled onto his knees, Makoto’s head resting on his lap. “Makoto...why...”

Chidori’s eyes widened as she knelt down next to the two. “He...this is Makoto, correct?” Junpei felt tears welling up as he nodded, Makoto’s cold body in his arms. She smiled. “You’ve talked about him a lot...you said he’s annoyingly playing hero all the time...I think I get it now.”

Makoto scoffed. Wow, what a nice thing to tell me after I’m about ready to die, Chidori. Thanks a bunch, glad to know Junpei talks absolute shit about someone who just saved his life. He cringed at his own thoughts. I...saved Junpei’s life. Huh. Never in a million years would I ever think I’d be worried for someone. Though in order to keep his personality, he had to be a smartass, responding “Thanks, Junpei, love you too.” Junpei smiled at his sarcastic humor, but quickly frowned. Makoto’s eyes were flickering.

The weight of the situation hit Junpei like a train, and he shook his head violently. He quickly whipped his head to face the other S.E.E.S members, -he didn’t care that he got whiplash from it- all of which were stuck in a stage of shot. “Don’t just stand there! We need to help him, damnit!”

Mitsuru, Ken, Akihiko, and Yukari began using every one of their healing spells on Makoto, desperate to try and heal him. Dia, Diarama, Diarahan, anything. He showed no signs of getting better.

Chidori held Makoto’s hand in her own. “Junpei spoke highly of you at times. He told me ‘He can be a real douche, but he’s a great leader. I want to be just like him.’ Makoto...” She smiled at him. “Thank you...” Oh how considerate. He scoffed innerly.

Makoto coughed, blood finally spilling from his mouth. “Shit...” He sighed. His back hurt from laying there, and he felt like he was choking on his own blood. It didn’t matter. They only wanted him for his wildcard anyway. It’s not as if he held anything else for them. They were just acquainted, so why the hell are they yelling so damn loud?

“It’s not working!” Yukari screamed. Mitsuru and Ken began to panic quickly, all trying to figure out if this was just Shinjiro 2.0

Aigis narrowed her eyes, lifting her arms, her fingers spinning around as if she were shooting bullets from them. “Makoto-san...I will engage in tracking down the two known as Strega. I will eliminate them.” He was honestly surprised that she wasn’t freaking the hell out or yelling about how she had to protect him,...it was a nice change of pace.

Akihiko frowned, and punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. “I’ve been waiting for this. I second that, Aigis.”

Makoto yawned, his eyes growing heavy. “I’m tired Junpei...” He found his head leaning into the warmth on its own.

Junpei shook his head. “No, you can’t! You have to stay awake! Please, Makoto!” His voice got quiet for a second before he whispered in a way that was almost...distressed? Pained? He didn’t know, he just sounded...defeated. “Yo-You...did you mean it when you said we...that we weren’t your friends?”

Makoto’s eyes widened as much as they could, and he looked away. “I mean, up until what Chidori just said, you made it very apparent that my presence was unwanted... and to be frank,” His eyes met Chidori’s. “She reminded me of myself, except she found a reason to live, and I... I have no one...it just seemed appropriate for it to be me.”

Junpei held his body closer. “You fucking dumbass, you have us, you have me. And yeah, as much as I wish I had mentioned this sooner, you... I look up to you. You threw yourself in front of us to make sure I could live with Chidori by my side... and...” He looked away. “You’re kind of my best friend... and you were perfect... I was jealous... that’s all...”

“Best... friend... ?” Makoto echoed. “I’ve... no...” He gave a fake chuckle. “You’re just being nice to me cause I’m dying...” Junpei? My best friend? If he had enough energy at the moment he’d be laughing. It was so far from the truth that it was funny. He didn’t know if they could ever be friends-much less best friends, unless...wait, was he serious?

This made Junpei feel like a piece of shit. “Makoto...” The grip on the shorter boy's shoulders tightened, and his voice quivered. “I mean it... I-”

Makoto pressed his left hand on Junpei’s; the one gripping his right shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He grinned. “Personal space.”

Junpei’s eyes widened, panicking for a second, before the joke finally hit. He laughed half heartedly. “You...you never fail to surprise me, Makoto.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Chidori,” The girl flinched at her name. She, as well as everyone else, had just been observing at this point. He nodded. “Take care of yourself... and Junpei...”

She nodded, and Junpei’s eyes widened, a frown plastered on his face as he stared at Makoto. “You... you’re acting like you’re going to die...”

Makoto spat blood, the liquid dripping down his face. “Well, duh.” He smiled. “Junpei...” He smiled. “Live.” White clouded his vision, and his eyes became heavy. He barely heard the screams, or felt his body being shaken, before both his mind and heartbeat faded in his... -dare he say it,- best friend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that this makes no sense :)


End file.
